Michiyuki
by Claire Napier
Summary: Sequel to Maybe Love is The Reason Why: Yoh and Faust finally come to a decision. But can Yoh handle this decision or will he turn back? And when Lyserg shows up, will Faust have to pay? YohFaust, Rated T for Shonen Ai and Language IT'S OVER!
1. Sentakushi

_Hello all! This is the sequel to "Maybe Love is The Reason Why" I figured it would be much easier to have sequels instead of one big huge long one! I hope you like this! I'm really quite proud of where this is going to go and I hope you'll enjoy it too! By the way...Michyuki is Japanese for "going down the road or eloping" suitable for the story, is it not? Anyway, please comment afterwards, Thanks!_

_Love, _

_Victoria Faust_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, if I did, There wouldn't be as many fans of the show.**_

_**Rating: It's rated T for yaoi-ness**_

VFVFVFVFVF

Yoh looked, shivering, down the road. He looked up at Faust.

"Are we really gonna go?" Yoh asked, half excited, half scared to death.

Faust nodded, looking down the road as well.

_Where are we going to go? _

Faust took a deep breath and started walking down the road. Yoh looked, apologetically at Anna's house. He felt somewhat bad for her. Deep in thought, Yoh looked at Faust, who was already far along the road. Yoh knew he had one last chance, he could go back to Anna. Faust had told him that it was his choice. Yoh's breath quickened. He couldn't lie, he was scared.

Tears flowed down his cheeks freely. He knew Faust wouldn't wait. Finally, Yoh turned and ran down the road. He had a strong feeling in his heart that Faust would be the right decision, no matter the risk. He grabbed onto the back of Faust's coat and buried his face in Faust's back. Faust arched his back in surprise. Yoh cried as hard as he could. Faust turned and hugged Yoh.

"If you're really that scared...you can go back. I'm not forcing you." Faust said, wiping tears away from the brunette's eyes. He then touched his hand to his heart. Yoh felt a warm sensation rush through him.

"N-no, it's not that...it's just...you're risking everything for me." Yoh said, holding onto Faust tightly.

Faust thought about it. He really was risking a lot, wasn't he?

_Must be love then._

Faust smiled and took hold of Yoh's hand. Yoh looked up.

"Are you coming?" Faust asked, smiling gently.

Yoh nodded, biting his lip.

"Okay, then let's go." Faust held Yoh's hand as they walked further down the road.

_How is this going to work?_

Yoh wiped his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was crying. He loved Faust, he shouldn't be crying. But, Yoh hated to hurt anyone, even if it was Anna. He could only imagine Anna's feelings. She did love him, even though it had been the forceful kind of love. It was still love, nonetheless. It was so confusing to him.

Yoh thought about looking back. He shook his head. It was far too early to look back. Besides, he didn't need to, he only had to look forward.

Faust looked ahead at the signs. He and Yoh had left with nothing. All they had was enough money to get them through for a few days. He thought about what he should do. Anna was the one who had paid him when he lived at the hot springs. Same with Yoh. Faust chuckled. This is how he repays Anna for all she's done. He runs away with her fiancee. Unfortunately, they would have to go back to the hot springs sooner or later. Faust sighed. He would have to start thinking about how he would make up to Anna.

VFVFVFVFVF

"Um...Faust?" Yoh said, after walking for quite sometime.

"Yes, Yoh, love?" Faust asked, not really thinking about what he was saying.

Yoh looked startled. Then he blushed.

_Love..._

"Er...When can we stop? We're really far away from the hot springs already and I'm tired." Yoh said, looking down.

He was still holding Faust's hand. He smiled. Faust's hands were so warm.

"At the next city. We're still on a dirt road." Faust replied.

Yoh looked up at Faust and stared. Such a beautiful man. Was it really legal to be this beautiful?

Faust felt Yoh looking at him. He didn't know why, but he decided to let Yoh look. If Yoh found him that interesting...then let him look.

After a long silence, Faust finally spoke.

"Yoh, we ran away...just like you asked. Are you not happy?" Faust asked.

Faust had been thinking all the while about Yoh. Was he doing the right thing? He didn't know if he could encourage Yoh to run away just because something wasn't going his way. He just wanted to put his uneasy mind to rest.

"Oh! I'm happy!" Yoh's tone started to change from happy to angry, "I'm so happy that I'm glad we left! I'm glad we ran! We didn't deserve to be treated that way!" Yoh's voice rose and angry tears started to appear.

Yoh fell to his knees and cried.

"Damnit!" Yoh put his face in his hands.

_It hurts! Why does it hurt so damn much!_

Faust was shocked.

_So much emotion._

He dropped down next to Yoh and put his arms around him.

"Yoh! It's no reason to be angry! It's okay! We don't have to worry anymore!" Faust said, trying to comfort Yoh.

"Take me away! Take me as far away as we can go! Please!" Yoh cried, pounding his hands into the dirt.

Faust didn't know what to say. What are you supposed to do in a situation like this? Faust wanted to heal all of Yoh's scars. Yoh had been through so much. It made him want to cry right along with Yoh.

"Okay! We'll go! As far as you want! Anywhere you want to go! I'll take you!" Faust said.

Faust's words made Yoh cry harder. He held onto Faust's arms with both hands. He couldn't bring himself to leave this place. He didn't care. If he was with Faust, anywhere would be okay. Suddenly, Yoh thought of the place that he would feel the most at home.

"Faust, let's go to your home! Let's go to Germany!"


	2. Katai

_I know this is an unbearably short chapter, but...I had this idea all day and I needed to put it down on here. I hope you don't mind. Anyway, please comment after you're done and thanks you so much for reading!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

_**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, Shaman King isn't mine...Blah, blah, blah...**_

_**WARNING: Rated T for Shonen-Ai stuff...(for you who don't know..Shonen-Ai is literally "Boy Love" But all of you who read this OBVIOUSLY know this already...)**_

VFVFVFVFVF

"M-my home? You want to go to Germany?" Faust looked at Yoh, not believing what he was hearing.

Yoh nodded. He swayed slightly and brought his hand up to his head.

"Ow . . . " Yoh clamped his eyes shut.

"What!" Faust leaned forward, until he was almost touching Yoh's forehead to his own.

"I'm so dizzy . . . " Yoh brought his head up and opened his eyes.

Upon seeing Faust, he took a sharp breath, but . . . strangely, he didn't move away. Faust put his hand on the back of Yoh's head.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Faust whispered.

Yoh just stared into Faust's eyes.

_Why can't I move? _

Instead of speaking, Yoh let out a pitiful whimper. Faust smiled. He leaned as close to Yoh as he possibly could, until their noses were touching.

"I think we should go." Faust whispered, tenderly.

Faust laughed softly and stood up. He reached his hand out to Yoh. Yoh laughed.

_Damn, I walked right into that one . . . then again, it probably wouldn't be the best idea to make out in the middle of a country road._

At this thought, Yoh laughed loudly. He took Faust's hand and he was pulled instantly to his feet. Yoh felt an urge to be near Faust again. He wanted to be close. It made his stomach fill with butterflies.

_I don't want this feeling to go away._

"Anyway . . . You want to go to GERMANY?" Faust cried.

Yoh smiled.

"Yea."

"WHY?" Faust asked.

Yoh looked at him with a smug smile on his face.

"Why the hell not?" Yoh said, smiling slyly.

Faust sighed.

"Okay.." He smiled and looked at Yoh, "But I am choosing where we go, understand?"

Yoh's eyes lit up and he hugged Faust. Faust staggered backwards with the force of the hug.

"Anywhere you want! Lead me and I will follow." Yoh said happily.

_That's what I'm afraid of._

"Okay, I'll pick a place that is . . . suitable for you." Faust said, smiling.

"Yay!" Yoh whispered to himself.

It was so difficult to keep his feelings inside. Yoh was so overcome with happiness that it hurt. He was so glad that Faust had said yes! Now nothing could bother him! Except . . . he couldn't help but wonder about Anna . . .

VFVFVFVFVF

Anna sat up in her bed.

_It is waaaaaaay too quiet . . . _

Thoroughly ticked, Anna looked at the clock. She hung her head.

"Damn, seven o' clock. I'm late."

As she quickly ran around her room, she made a list of things she should do:

_Okay here goes . . . _

_1. Take shower, 2. Get dressed, 3. Do other morning things, 4. Wake up Yo-_

Anna stopped what she was doing. Yoh. She stomped out of her bedroom and walked to Yoh's room. She knocked on the door frame.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beau . . . ty?" Anna poked her head into the room and looked around.

No Yoh.

"If you're doing something with Faust, I swear I'll kill you both . . . " She stomped out of Yoh's room and down to Faust's room.

She opened the door, not even bothering to knock. Anna looked into the room, half expecting to see a make out session. But, shockingly,there wasn't. No one was inthere either. She explored around the room. On Faust's operating table, she found a note.

_Miss Anna:_

_I had a feeling that you would snoop around in here. How did I know? Oh, just a guess, knowing you. Anyway, back to the subject . . . I suspect that you've noticed Yoh isn't anywhere to be found. Well that's probably why you're in here . . . But, he's not here, he is with me. Safe and sound I promise. Yoh just thought he needed time away. I'm not going to tell you WHERE we went, but I decided to leave you this note so that you wouldn't think that something bad happened...You worry? That's funny..._

-_Faust_

Anna's eye began to twitch. Her breathing became irregular and she began to shake.

"Hey, Anna? I was just wondering- whoa, what's wrong with you?" Horohoro asked, walking into Faust's room.

Anna turned toward him. Horohoro backed away. Anna began to shakeworse and her face turned red.

"Oh No . . . " Horohoro covered his ears with his hands.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUST!"

VFVFVFVFVF

Faust looked up at the sky.

"Yoh, did you hear something?" Faust asked, rubbing his head.

"Nope." Yoh said, still ecstatic from earlier.

"Oh . . . okay." Faust said still looking behind him.

He turned back and shook his head.

"Weird."

VFVFVFVFVF

_Thanks for reading! Please do comment._

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_


	3. Aiyoku

_I have to stop writing short chapters! The next one will be longer, I promise! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review afterwards!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

_P.S. Someone asked me what the chapter names mean so here they are..._

_Chapter 1: Sentakushi: Choices_

_Chapter 2: Katai: Mistake_

_Chapter 3: Aiyoku: Passion_

_**Disclaimer: This is getting tiresome, is it not?**_

_**Rating: T for Shonen-Ai (LOVE IT! Haha)**_

VFVFVFVFVF

Faust leaned back in the uncomfortable airport chair. He had been through so much in the last couple of hours. First, they had to go to the bank to get money for plane tickets, food, and things like that. Then, they had to physically BUY the tickets. That was the most difficult part. The next flight into Germany was departing the next day!

"_What do you mean we have to wait for thirty hours!"_

"_Sorry, sir, you just missed the last flight...and the next flight is tomorrow..."_

"_I think I already knew that, moron!"_

Faust sighed. The plane was landing in Berlin, so that was where they would have to stay. He laughed. Berlin wasn't exactly the best place to take Yoh, but Faust knew the city well. Some of his family lived there, so people knew who he was. Though, upon thinking about it,he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Yoh jumped up in front of Faust.

"This is so exciting!" Yoh smiled.

"Yes..." Faust muttered, his hand on his forehead.

Yoh leaned close to Faust's face.

"Do you have a headache?" Yoh asked.

Suddenly, Yoh smiled. He looked around the terminal they were sitting in. There was no one around except for a young man sitting at the desk near the gate, and the man was buried in a comic book.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" Yoh asked.

Faust looked up.

_Bingo._

Yoh leaned forward quickly and surprised Faust with a kiss. Faust's eyes shot wide open. Yet, he didn't push Yoh away. Instead, he pulled Yoh closer. Faust continually pulled Yoh closer and closer until Yoh was sitting on Faust's lap. Finally realizing what was happening, Faust pulled away.

"What are we doing?" Faust asked.

Yoh smiled.

"No one saw. So don't worry." Yoh said, blushing.

Faust decided to let it go. What was one moment of bliss going to hurt? It meant a lot to Yoh... and Faust was beginning to find that it meant a lot to him too.

"You know Faust? I wasn't kidding...I really love you. I'm not exaggerating!" Yoh said, trying to convince Faust that it was true.

The young man at the desk looked up from his comic book.

Faust smiled at Yoh.

"I'm not going to try and hide it anymore. I love you too, more than anything!" Faust admitted.

"More than Eliza?" Yoh asked, hanging his head.

Faust paused. Did he love Yoh more than he had loved Eliza? Faust thought about it for awhile.

_It's not that easy..._

"...Yes...I love you...more than I loved Eliza." Faust said, second guessing himself.

For Yoh, that was all he needed. The simple declaration of true love. It had happened!

_Finally, I know it's for real._

The young man at the desk stared at Faust and Yoh.

Yoh crawled off Faust's lap and sat on the chair next to him. Faust looked at the clock on the wall.

"Twenty-five more hours, Yoh." Faust said, looking back at Yoh.

Yoh put his head on Faust's lap.

"What are you doing?" Faust asked.

"I...want to be near you." Yoh said, snuggling closer to Faust's chest.

Yoh kicked himself mentally over and over.

_That was supposed to stay INSIDE!_

"I like that you want to be near me...because I like being near you too." Faust whispered.

Yoh blushed. It was like a dream. A crazy, messed up fairy tale. Yoh closed his eyes and relaxed. If they were going to be here for a while, he might as well be comfortable. Faust put his hand on Yoh's head. Yoh winced. Faust looked in between the strands of brown hair and saw his gash. It was still a fairly fresh wound. Faust sighed and instead, put his hand on Yoh's back. As peacefulness set in, Faust began to think: about Eliza, Yoh, Germany, and so many other things that hurt him deeper whenever they crossed his mind.

It hurt to think about these things because, as much as Faust wanted to ignore it, he had as many deep scars as Yoh had. He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind so he could just be peaceful and care free. In Faust's situation, however, that seemed to be impossible. He leaned his head back against the chair and tried to put his mind to rest.

VFVFVFVFVF


	4. Omoi

_This chapter has a serious surprise in it! I hope you're ready. Hehe . . . Anyway, read and review! I hope you like this chapter!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

_P.S. Omoi means Emotion_

VFVFVFVFVF

"N-next flight to Berlin, departing in one h-hour . . . " The young man stuttered into the microphone; still disturbed by what he had seen earlier.

Faust jerked awake. He looked down at Yoh, then at his watch. He had fallen asleep. Faust dug deep into his mind and tried to remember what had happened. The last twenty-four hours just were jumbled up into a foggy haze inside his mind. He had drifted in and out of sleep numerous times, so it just seemed like one long dream. He smiled. Sleep was coming easier to him lately.

He looked at Yoh, who asleep.

_How the hell can you still be asleep?_

Yoh was lying still on Faust's lap, not a care in the world. Faust smiled. It wasn't until now that he realized just how lucky he was.

"NO! Faust look out!" Yoh suddenly sat up, sweat running down his face.

"Yoh! What's wrong?" Faust asked, holding Yoh's shoulders.

Yoh looked at Faust and hugged him. Faust was surprised. Yoh had been peaceful just a moment ago!

"You're okay! You're not . . . " Yoh hung his head, his eyes wide with shock.

Faust held Yoh close to him. Yoh held onto Faust's arm, too frightened to cry.

"Tell me what happened." Faust said.

Yoh just shook his head and breathed deeply. For the longest time, Faust just held Yoh, neither of them saying a word.

"It was so awful." Yoh whispered.

For some reason, it hurt Faust when Yoh said this. He could hear the hurt and the fear ringing in his voice.

"What happened, Yoh? I can't help unless you tell me." Faust said.

"You . . . you were killed." Yoh said, breath ragged and uneven.

Faust hugged Yoh tighter. Yoh just lay there, still frightened. Faust understood. The death of a loved one, even in a dream, was the worst experience in the world. It leaves you shocked and helpless, until someone comes to save you . . .

"Do you want to talk about it?" Faust asked.

"Not now, later." Yoh pleaded, "Please."

"That's fine. I'll wait." Faust said.

Faust looked at his watch.

"Yoh, It's time to go. Are you ready?"

Yoh nodded and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yea."

Faust grabbed the small bag they had with one hand and Yoh's hand with the other. Faust gently tugged on Yoh's hand and they walked over to the line. The young man at the desk began boarding the plane. Faust looked at the line. There weren't that many people at all! He sighed with relief, at least it wouldn't be crowded.

Faust and Yoh moved up in the line until they got to the front. The young man looked up at Faust and his eyes got wide. He just stared at Faust and Yoh, not saying anything. After a long silence, Faust became irritated.

"Excuse me . . . " Faust looked at the man's name tag, " . . . Derek. Are you going to check our tickets, or . . . ?"

Derek suddenly jumped and grabbed Faust's tickets.

"Y-yes sir! Right away, sir!" He said, scanning the tickets.

_Derek . . . what kind of name is that? He must be American . . . _

Faust laughed to himself.

Derek shakily handed Faust back the tickets.

"H-here sir . . . have a nice f-flight." He stammered.

"Oh, will do." Faust paused and looked directly at Derek, "Come on Yoh, love." Faust said walking into the gate.

Hearing that, Derek fainted. As soon as Faust heard Derek fall to the ground, he laughed. He still got kicks out of freaking people out.

VFVFVFVFVF

Yoh bounced along the gate to the plane, excited. Suddenly, vivid flashes of his nightmare flooded back. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared down the hall. Faust stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong, Yoh?" Faust asked.

"Please, please don't leave me." Yoh pleaded, looking up at Faust.

"Of course . . . now let's go . . . " Faust said, holding out his hand.

Yoh walked up to him and held his hand. And as if it had never happened, Yoh smiled and walked down the hall.

Faust didn't understand it, the dream had obviously affected Yoh . . . yet, he can just keep smiling after the visions go away. He hoped it wasn't serious . . .

Faust looked at his ticket and found their seats. Yoh sat by the window and Faust sat on the aisle seat. Yoh looked at Faust, puzzled. There was an empty seat in between them, why wasn't Faust sitting there?

Yoh stared intently at Faust, waiting for him to move. Nothing happened.

"Um, Faust?" Yoh asked, leaning over the arm rest.

"Hmm?" Faust relaxed in his chair, deep in thought.

Yoh coughed and patted the seat next to him.

"Yes, it's a seat." Faust mumbled, putting his hand on his forehead.

Yoh frowned.

_Okay, plan B._

"Faust, why aren't you sitting here?"

Faust flashed his ticket at Yoh.

"I sit here. Not there. I can't change my seat." Faust said.

"Yes you can! Just move over here." Yoh protested.

Faust looked at Yoh, then out the window.

_I want to be as far away from that damn window as I possibly can._

"I . . . er . . . " Faust was running out of excuses, "I um . . . can't."

_Oh yea, THAT was brilliant. Damn._

"Is it my fault?" Yoh asked.

"No! It's just . . . um . . . " Faust stalled.

_I don't want to tell him I'm afraid of heights!_

"I'm afraid of heights . . . " Faust whispered.

"What?" Yoh asked.

Faust took his hand off of his forehead.

"I'm afraid of heights." Faust said, a little louder.

"Huh?" Yoh asked, leaning closer.

Faust was getting irritated.

"I'm afraid of heights!" Faust said.

"You're afraid of HEIGHTS?" Yoh cried.

"Sshh!" Faust said, trying to find the nearest exit.

"It's okay! Sit near me and it'll be okay . . . look!" Yoh shut the window, "Now we can't see out the window!"

With a sigh, Faust moved over to the seat nearest Yoh.

"Um . . . excuse me?"

Faust looked up.

_Oh HELL no . . . _

Lyserg stood, looking at Yoh and Faust.

"Hi Yoh! Hi Faust! I knew it was you." Lyserg said, smiling and waving.

"Fancy seeing you here . . . " Faust said, seriously rethinking the trip, " . . . Wait . . . what ARE you doing here?"

"Oh . . . I am going back to England." Lyserg said.

"This is the plane to Berlin . . . " Faust said.

Lyserg just looked at him with a blank smile.

"...Which is in Germany." Faust pointed out.

Lyserg nodded.

"I thought that I'd sightsee a little bit before I continue to England. Anyway . . . I'll be in my seat which is about two rows behind you! Bye!" Lyserg waved.

Yoh waved back.

"Imagine! Lyserg being on the EXACT same flight as us!" Yoh said looking at Faust.

"Yes . . . imagine that."

VFVFVFVFVF

_Haha hah! If you guys didn't know . . . Lyserg Diethel is a British boy who competed with Yoh and everyone in the Shaman Tournament. Google him if you still don't know. HAHA! Please Comment!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_


	5. Hiou

_Hallo! I return, and as I promised, this chapter is longer! Yay! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and such afterwards! Thank You!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

_**Shout Outs:**_

_**Isabel Fletcher**…If you do read this, in your review PLEASE say more than, "Bee, this is really good!"… I cannot POSSIBLY stress this enough! I like to know what you thought and everything, nothing against you of course! Also, thanks so much to **Moi Dix Mois** for being so supportive! Many hugs! Also, MANY thanks to **Runcrazy** and **chapstick21**! Thank you three for putting up with my fan girlish-ness and assuring me that I indeed do not suck! I don't know what I would do without you guys! Anyway, on to the story!_

VFVFVFVFVF

"Damn…Lyserg…" Faust mumbled, unhappily.

"Hello! Welcome to Flight 226, service to Berlin…" The stewardess then began to point out safety precautions, while sporting a suspiciously forced smile.

Faust pulled down the armrests and put his elbow on one. He didn't care how long the flight was, he just didn't want Lyserg to be following them…and watching them. Faust shivered.

_Scary thought…_

Yoh looked at Faust.

"Does the thought of Lyserg being here bother you?" Yoh asked.

Faust turned to look directly at Yoh.

_Get out of my head!_

"Er…kind of…I guess…" Faust stopped, "Yes. It bothers me a lot."

Yoh nodded.

"I know. It bothers me too. I don't want him to make you uncomfortable." Yoh said.

"Yea? Well…" Faust was interrupted.

"…Please fasten your seat belts and enjoy your flight!" The stewardess finished.

The plane began to taxi slowly and Faust gripped the armrests as if they were going to run away. Yoh looked at him, sympathetically.

_Poor Faust._

Yoh put his hand over Faust's and smiled at him. Faust looked at Yoh.

"Thank you, Yoh." Faust whispered, unable to do much more.

The plane began to go faster and it started to shake.

"Open the window, Yoh." Faust said, eyes clamped shut.

"But, you're…"

"I know…but, I'm going to try to…overcome my childish fear." Faust said, opening one eye.

Yoh nodded and pried open the sticky window. Faust opened both eyes as the plane began to rise. Faust's breath quickened and he stared out the window, unable to pull his eyes away. Yoh squeezed Faust's hand reassuringly. Despite Yoh's attempts to reassure him, Faust kept staring out the window as the city and all of the buildings grew smaller and smaller. They rose higher and higher until the city became a mere ball of lights. Faust's face grew pale and his skin went cold. The purple in his eyes shone vividly as he turned ghostly white. Yoh started to panic, afraid that Faust would faint.

"Faust! Are you okay?" Yoh asked, gripping Faust's hand and looking into his eyes.

"I…I'm not sure." Faust said, glued to the window.

Yoh gently moved Faust's elbow off of the armrest and pulled it up. He leaned his head, affectionately, on Faust's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I'll be here for you, just like the way you're always here for me." Yoh whispered.

Faust loosened his grip on the other armrest and rested his hand on Yoh's head.

"There aren't enough words in the world that could prove how thankful I am for you." Faust said, "But, I'm still trying to figure out why you care about me so much."

Yoh didn't know what to do. He too was trying to figure out why Faust was always on his mind. So instead of saying anything, he grinned. No words were needed, Faust understood it all.

The stewardess put on her fake smile and started to speak into the speaker phone.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, please feel free to move about the cabin and please enjoy your flight! And if there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable, please don't hesitate to ask!" The stewardess hung up the speaker phone and groaned angrily.

Faust found it amusing that this woman had been forced to be cheerful. So cheerful that it was sickening. He knew what it was like, being forced to be something that you just don't want to be.

Faust relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

_I think I'm okay…_

"Faust, we can move around now." Yoh said, lifting his head.

Faust looked at Yoh as if he was crazy.

"After THAT little experience? Hell no." Faust said, still extremely pale.

Yoh laughed and stood up. Faust suddenly reached out and held onto Yoh's arm. They looked at each other, blushing, for the longest time.

"Er…" Faust couldn't find the right words to explain his sudden need for Yoh.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Yoh said, still blushing.

Faust let go and turned promptly to the window, embarrassed beyond reason.

_Why did I grab him like that? What is happening to me? I'm turning…soft. AGH! Damnit! I feel like I'm in school again…_

Emotion overtook Faust and he pressed his forehead against his palm. Tears pushed over his eyelids and he couldn't stop his mind from running crazy.

_I could have Eliza. Then, everything would be perfectly fine! Yoh would be with Anna…like he's supposed to be…and we wouldn't have to go through all this…this crap._

Out of the corner of his eye, Faust saw a flash of green. He looked up to see Lyserg standing over him.

"Were you…crying Faust?" Lyserg asked, sitting down in the aisle seat next to Faust.

Faust couldn't hide his red eyes. He didn't know what to say. Lyserg looked intently at Faust's eyes and Faust began to shift, uncomfortably, in his seat. Lyserg's unbreakable stare was making him cringe.

"Were you?" Lyserg asked, leaning over the armrest.

Faust tried to move back, but his limbs froze and he was left helpless. Before Faust could react, Lyserg leaned forward and kiss him firmly on the lips. Then, a little too late, Faust regained the usage of his limbs and pushed Lyserg away.

"What the hell!" Faust cried, moving backwards until he finally hit the wall.

Faust's eyes became wide and he couldn't breathe correctly.

Lyserg winked and grinned.

"Our secret…m'kay?"

Lyserg looked up and smiled innocently.

"Yoh, hi!" Lyserg waved at Yoh, as if nothing had happened.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Yoh asked, pushing past Lyserg and sitting in the center seat.

"Faust and I were just catching up. You know…" Lyserg looked directly at Faust, "Friendly stuff…right, Faust?"

Faust nodded, not sure who he was trying to convince, and stayed pressed up against the plastic airplane window. Lyserg stood and nodded to Yoh.

"I'm gonna go ahead and sit down, 'kay?" Lyserg said, smiling.

"Okay! See ya later!" Yoh said, watching Lyserg skip happily to his seat.

"Huh…I wonder why he's so happy." Yoh said, turning back to Faust.

"I have no idea…" Faust muttered, still shaken.

_Hell! What a messed up kid…he must have been dropped on his head as a baby. I wonder what Yoh would do if he found out that Lyserg…_

Faust shook his head. He couldn't even think about it.

"Yea…Lyserg is kind of love deprived…" Yoh smiled, "No wonder he likes you so much! You're so easy to like!"

Yoh laughed, unaware of how right he actually was. Faust shook his head and moved so that he was sitting upright in his seat. He looked at Yoh and hugged him tightly. Yoh tensed up with shock, then relaxed and melted into Faust.

"I love you. You do believe me, right?" Faust asked.

"Of course I do!" Yoh said, wondering why Faust was stating the obvious.

Faust just hugged Yoh, hoping that the memory of Lyserg would somehow wash away. He really didn't want to face Lyserg. Who knows, he might try to kiss Faust again. Faust wondered if the reason that Lyserg kissed him was because he really was love deprived. Or was there something else? It was tough to call.

Faust released Yoh and sunk heavily into his chair. Yoh was exactly what Faust needed. A sweet remedy to a terrible day.

"Faust?"

Faust looked at the brunette.

"Yes?"

Yoh blushed and looked down.

"Could you do that again?"

Faust laughed and reached for Yoh.

"Of course."

VFVFVFVFVF

Lyserg looked over the three seats in front of him. No one was sitting there so he got out of his seat and sat in the center seat of the row in front of him. Conveniently for Lyserg, this row was right behind Yoh and Faust. Lyserg looked in the crack between the seats. Faust was hugging Yoh and Yoh was blushing a deep shade of pink. Lyserg could feel hot jealousy bubbling beneath his skin.

He didn't realize that Faust was so coveted. He didn't want it to, but it hurt him. He wanted Faust, he didn't know why, but he did. And it didn't matter, whatever he had to do, he would do it. Faust would be his, whether Yoh liked it or not.

VFVFVFVFVF

_Hehe…this means war._


	6. Kankin

_Hallo, I've been feeling awfully dramatic lately…this has probably shown in my latest chapters. Hehe… anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review! I hope you can tolerate the drama!_

_Love and Fondest Wishes,_

_Victoria Faust_

**_Disclaimer: Shaman King isn't mine; it belongs to the genius that is Hiroyuki Takei!_**

_**Rating: T for Shonen-Ai and Language (Bad Faust!)**_

VFVFVFVFVF

Faust looked out the window. It was dark, save a few glistening stars. Seeing the darkness again made Faust smile. Sometimes he missed the dark, craziness of his life before Yoh. The sweet insanity of his morphine-filled days of the Shaman fights. But, alas, those days were gone. He knew that being with Yoh had turned him soft. He wasn't as strong as he used to be, and that made him angry. Now that the Shaman fights were over, he had nothing to be strong against anymore.

Yoh turned and leaned on Faust's shoulder. He was fast asleep, despite the frequent fits of turbulence.

_How can one person sleep so much? I think he's sucking the sleep out of both of us._

Faust laughed. It was possible. Faust leaned his head gently on Yoh's head. As he did this, he heard what sounded like an angry moan. Faust lifted up the armrest and laid Yoh's head on his lap. He turned and looked in between the crack of the seat.

"Lyserg."

Lyserg stayed perfectly still, hoping that Faust would just turn back around.

"I know that you're there, Lyserg, just tell me what you're doing."

Lyserg let out a pathetic whimper and looked over the seat.

"I just…" Lyserg stopped, distracted by Faust's eyes.

Faust noticed Lyserg's attention to his eyes and smiled.

"The feeling is mutual. Yoh gets distracted by my eyes too."

"Yoh…" Lyserg sighed, leaning his head on the top of the seat.

Faust didn't know how to deal with this certain situation. Who knew that he was so loved? Part of him loved the attention, but his common sense found it tiring.

"I…well, every time I saw you with Eliza…I should've been drawn to her, right?" Lyserg finally said.

Realizing that Lyserg paused so Faust could respond, he nodded.

"But…instead of thinking about how beautiful she was…I was stuck on how beautiful you were." Lyserg said.

Faust faced forward and his mouth fell open. Lyserg didn't pause for a reaction, so obviously, there was something even more shocking coming up.

"Unfortunately, I tried to get to you…but Yoh got there first. I could tell just by looking at you, that you had a strong connection with Yoh. And…" Lyserg closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I wanted to hurt Yoh. So I decided that the only way to get to you…was to break you and Yoh apart." Lyserg paused.

Faust just sat in his chair, unable to move or even think, for that matter.

"Truth is…I followed you and Yoh here."

Faust felt angry, sad, confused, and disturbed all at the same time. At this particular moment, however, anger overtook his body. He turned around to face Lyserg over the seat, resting Yoh's head on the chair.

"How the hell did you follow us?" Faust asked, wondering how he had managed to avoid Faust's vision the whole time.

"That's not important…what's important is…" Lyserg paused, afraid of Faust's reaction.

"Yoh can't know that I…love you." Lyserg said.

"WHAT?" Faust yelled, earning him many glares from fellow passengers.

"He also can't know that I kissed you…"

"Then why the hell did you do it?" Faust asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Weren't you listening? Because I love you!" Lyserg said, close to tears.

Faust didn't say anything. He was still dealing with the thought of Lyserg loving him.

"Lyserg…" Faust closed his eyes, hoping it would all go away.

Lyserg touched his forehead to Faust's forehead. Faust leaned back and shook his head.

"Please…can we discuss this later?" Faust looked away, "…I don't want to wake Yoh."

Lyserg put his hands behind Faust's head and pulled him into a forceful kiss. Faust pulled back.

"Damnit! Will you stop doing that?"

Suddenly, Faust heard a scream. He turned away from Lyserg and looked around. Right in the middle of the hall, a woman had fainted. And everyone was staring at Faust and Lyserg.

VFVFVFVFVF

Faust was sitting back in his chair, Yoh resting on his lap. He was shocked that Yoh hadn't woken up. The stewardess walked to Faust's row and glared at him.

"Sir. Your conduct is disturbing other passengers. You're going to have to refrain from your…" The stewardess looked at Lyserg, "… 'Activities'. Thank you and have a nice day."

Faust put his hand up to his chest like he had been stabbed in the heart.

The stewardess scoffed and walked away, muttering something about "the crappiest job on earth". Faust looked at the row to the right of him. A man was staring at him, his mouth wide open.

"What are YOU looking at?" Faust snapped.

The man turned quickly and faced forward, sweat running down his face. Faust looked at Yoh and smiled happily. Yoh really was his remedy. Then, sudden flashes of earlier flooded back, disrupting any peaceful thoughts he might have had. He thought of Lyserg, and the love that had been going un-noticed for far too long. He thought of Eliza and where she might be at that very moment. Lastly, he thought of Anna, someone who hadn't entered his thoughts for a while. For some reason, he still felt guilty for taking her fiancée away.

But after a while, the feeling passed.

He looked down at Yoh.

_Ignorance is bliss._

Yoh sat up abruptly and stared forward. Faust looked at him and waited for him to say something. Yoh turned and looked at Faust.

"I can't even cry." Yoh said, voice drenched in fear, "That dream affected me so damn much…that I can't even cry anymore."

Faust embraced Yoh, worried about this dream.

"What happened, Yoh?"

Yoh just shook his head and grasped Faust's jacket

"The time will come, but right now, this dream is so vivid…I just can't." Yoh said.

"I understand."

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in approximately thirty minutes, so please stow all of your electronic items and fasten your seat belts. Thank you…I mean 'Danke'!" The stewardess giggled.

_Talk about mood changes…_

Yoh blinked and smiled at Faust.

"How can I possibly dampen the mood? WE'RE IN GERMANY!" Yoh yelled, standing up.

Everyone looked at Yoh. Faust pulled Yoh down and held his head.

"Ssh, _mein liebe_, we don't want to disturb the plane more than we already have."

"What do you mean? I've been asleep the whole time!" Yoh said.

_Thank God you were…_

Lyserg popped up over the seat.

"Almost there!" Lyserg cried, right in Faust's ear.

Faust sunk down in his seat, ecstatic that the flight was almost over. He looked out the open window and saw the lighted city drawing near. It was all becoming familiar again.

VFVFVFVFVF

Yoh could hardly keep in his seat. The thought of going to Germany with Faust was pure ecstasy. And as a bonus, Lyserg would be there! Yoh shivered with excitement. His lover and his friend there with him, what could be better?

VFVFVFVFVF

Lyserg leaned against his seat. He was happy and sad all at the same time. He was happy that he would be somewhere near Faust, even if it was temporary. But, he was sad because he had been pushed away by the same person he longed to be close to. Then again, he understood. Faust was in love with Yoh and nothing Lyserg could do would change that.

_What do I do? Do I still try to break them apart? Or do I let them be and leave my heart to break?_

Lyserg was at a loss. He couldn't possibly bear to hurt Faust, and Yoh was his friend. Sadly, Lyserg's jealous desire took over and he decided to continue with his plan.

VFVFVFVFVF

"Hallo, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Berlin, Germany! Please wait until the plane has come to a complete stop and the captain has turned off the "Fasten Seatbelt" sign to obtain your carry-on luggage. Danke, and enjoy your stay in Berlin or wherever your journeys take you." The stewardess passed their seat and glared. Faust brought his hands up in a shrug as if to say, "Oh well, what can you do?".

The plane stopped and Faust rose to take his bag from the overhead bin. Before he could open it, he was pushed back into his seat by an overweight woman. He shook his head and stood again. This time, he was kicked in the shin by a small child. The child laughed as Faust fell back into his seat, moaning in pain.

"Damn kids! Damn airplanes!" Faust mumbled to himself.

Yoh put his hand on Faust's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be…as soon as I get off this damn plane." Faust said, watching the child walk down the isle, kicking people along the way.

Finally, when most of the people had cleared the plane, Faust quickly jumped out of his seat and grabbed his bag. He held it under his arm and grabbed Yoh's hand, making a mad dash for the exit. He turned around and saw Lyserg following. Deciding that he would deal with it later, he ran into the airport terminal. He stopped and looked out the large window at the glistening night sky.

_Peace…finally._

"Faust!"

Faust turned around and saw a woman in a pink nurse dress waving at him. He sighed.

"Oh…this is going to be interesting…"

VFVFVFVFVF

_Yesh, indeed. This will be interesting._


	7. Namida

_Hallo, This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones just because there was a lot of story to be told. (Hint, hint, that means that something that leads up to something **BIG **is going to happen in this chapter. Hehe.) Anyway, please Comment afterwards and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Chapter 5-Hiou-Secrets_

_Chapter 6-Kankin-Realize_

_Chapter 7-Namida-Tears_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

_P.S. I listened to the saddest song while writing this sooooo . . . that might explain some things . . . _

VFVFVFVFVF

"Faust! What are you doing here?" Eliza asked, running up to him.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing . . . " Faust said, grimly.

Yoh and Lyserg looked on from behind Faust.

"Wow. I would never have guessed that they were married." Lyserg whispered to Yoh.

Yoh nodded. To a stranger's eye, they would seem like mere acquaintances.

"Well . . . " Eliza smiled, "I am here because I missed this city!"

"Really? I'm here with . . . " Faust stopped, seeing the hurt in Eliza's eyes.

"Yes . . . how is Yoh anyway?" Eliza asked.

"Oh, he's fine . . . he slept the whole way here!" Faust said.

They both laughed awkwardly. Yoh frowned.

_They were married for God's sake! They should be able to at least talk to each other!_

"Well . . . I'm going to be late . . . I'm going to find somewhere to stay . . . " Eliza said, looking at the floor.

"Oh, right . . . " Faust said.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be able to find you, don't worry!" Eliza said.

Eliza turned and walked away, stopping at the door to smile and wave. Faust waved back and turned to Yoh, a pained look on his face.

"Okay, let's go." Faust said, walking toward the door.

"Wait! Lyserg, where are you going to go?" Yoh said.

Faust turned back around.

"I don't know . . . " Lyserg said, grinning.

"Well . . . Lyserg . . . I'll buy you a room at the hotel we're staying at. Okay?" Faust said, wondering if that was the right decision.

Lyserg nodded, happily and skipped toward the door. He held it open for Faust and Yoh, hoping he would earn points with Faust.

Faust muttered a half hearted "Thanks" and kept walking.

He waved down a taxi and motioned for Lyserg and Yoh to get in. Lyserg dove into the taxi, sitting near the window. Yoh calmly stepped in and Faust followed afterwards. Yoh looked at Faust as he began talking to the taxi driver in fluent German.

"Where are we going?" Yoh asked, tugging on Faust's jacket.

"The Hotel Concorde . . . I think that's what it's called . . . " Faust said, lost in thought.

Yoh looked at Lyserg, who was humming happily.

Yoh scowled. After a moment, he was shocked by his own actions. Was he jealous that Lyserg was there? Yoh thought about it, Lyserg was almost as excited as Yoh was before the flight. It made Yoh angry. Where did his happiness go?

Faust opened the taxi door and pulled on Yoh's hand.

"Ready?" Faust asked.

Yoh nodded and stepped out. As soon as Yoh's feet touched the ground, Faust pulled Yoh close to his chestin one smooth motion. He leaned close to Yoh's ear.

"I love you."

Yoh could feel Faust smiling. Suddenly, his happiness came back.

Faust quickly stepped back and paid the taxi driver. He looked back at Yoh who had a silly grin on his face. He laughed. At least Yoh's mood was better.

_I feel better now!_

Yoh felt his stomach do somersaults. He didn't care about Lyserg anymore, Faust had just said the three words that made Yoh shake. He skipped to the door and swung it open. He stared in awe at the inside of the hotel.

"It's so . . . BIG!" Yoh exclaimed.

Faust laughed and walked to the concierge desk. Yoh and Lyserg sat on a couch, waiting for Faust to give them instructions. Faust came back and handed Lyserg a room card. Lyserg looked at it and blinked.

"What's this?" Lyserg asked.

"It's a key to get into your room." Faust said.

_Idiot._

Lyserg breathed in sharply and ran to the elevator. Faust quickly ran after him, Yoh following.

_Damn! It's going to be MY fault if Lyserg breaks something! I'm just going to take him to his room and make him go to bed!_

Lyserg hopped into the elevator, closely followed by Faust and Yoh. As soon as the doors closed, Lyserg pressed all of the buttons on the elevator panel. Faust glared at Lyserg.

"Idiot. We're on the top floor!" Faust said.

Lyserg nodded.

"I like riding in elevators . . . "

Faust sighed and hit his head against the wall of the elevator. Yoh blamed it on Lyserg. It was his fault that Faust was getting so irritated. But, Lyserg was Yoh's friend, so Yoh decided to be tolerant.

After waiting in the elevator for more than ten minutes, they finally got to their floor. Somehow, Faust had managed to get their rooms next to each other. Lyserg stuck the card into the slot and leapt into his room.

"See ya later!" Lyserg said as he slammed the door.

Faust took the key card to his room and opened the door. He held the door open for Yoh and Yoh smiled.

"Thanks! You're so wonderful!" Yoh said, walking in the room and jumping on the bed.

Faust shut the door and looked at the clock.

"Whoa! It's time for you to go to bed!" Faust said, looking around the room.

Faust paused. There seemed to be a problem. A very big problem.

"Er . . . Yoh."

Yoh looked at him.

"There's only one bed."

Yoh's eyes became wide and his mouth dropped open. Faust nodded.

"I can sleep on the floor . . . " Faust said.

"Nonononono! You can't do that! It will be uncomfortable." Yoh protested.

"What are you saying? You want to sleep on the floor?"

"No." Yoh said, obviously hinting at something.

"Are you saying that we share the bed then?" Faust asked.

Yoh nodded. Faust just looked at Yoh.

_Is that REALLY a good idea? I don't think it is . . . Nope, definitely NOT a good idea . . . _

"Er . . . " Faust blushed.

Suddenly, he felt very uncomfortable. Yoh smiled.

"It's just for tonight! Tomorrow, we can get a different room, okay?" Yoh said.

After thinking about it for a long time, Faust finally said yes. Yoh laughed and lay on the top of the bed. Faust couldn't help but think about how much he was going to regret this. Faust slid into the bed and scooted as far away from Yoh as he possible could. Yoh looked at him.

"You're going to fall off! Come a little closer!" Yoh said, holding onto Faust's arm.

"Damnit, no." Faust said, turning his head away.

Yoh decided that if Faust wouldn't come to him, he would go to Faust. Not that he minded.

Yoh moved right next to Faust and lay on his pillow.

_Damn, he's so close that I can feel him breathe . . . _

Faust tried desperately to keep his hands to himself. But it was so damn hard! With Yoh being right there . . . it was more than he could bear.

"Y-Yoh?" Faust asked, shakily.

"Hmm?" Yoh asked, snuggling closer to Faust's chest.

Faust closed his eyes tightly.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn . . . _

"I need to go . . . get something!" Faust said, jumping out of bed and walking to the door.

He opened the door and turned back to Yoh. Yoh looked extremely displeased. Faust smiled. He might as well give Yoh something.

"Come over here and kiss me."

Yoh's eyes lit up as he ran over to Faust and kissed him passionately. Faust held Yoh affectionately as all of his cares just floated out the open door. He didn't mind if they stayed here, in this moment, forever.

Faust heard a door open out in the halland he jerked away from Yoh. He looked at Yoh, a sad expression on his face.

"God, I'm sorry. When I come back, okay?" Faust said.

_We always have to hide._

Yoh nodded, sat on the bed, and turned on the television. Faust turned and walked out the door. He shut it and walked quietly by Lyserg's room. Maybe not quietly enough.

"Faust!" Lyserg said, swinging open the door.

Faust cursed under his breath and looked at Lyserg.

"Hello . . . "

Lyserg suddenly leapt forward and hugged Faust. Faust jumped in shock.

_God, he needs to take a hint._

"I love you! I love you!" Lyserg cried.

"Are you crying?" Faust asked, pulling Lyserg away from his chest.

He held Lyserg's shoulders and looked straight at him. It made Lyserg melt.

"Were you crying?" Faust asked.

Lyserg hung his head and cried. Faust wanted to make him feel better, but he didn't know how. Anything he did seemed to set Lyserg off on a "kiss-Faust" spree.

Lyserg hung his arms around Faust's neck and cried into his shoulder. Faust gently pulled him away.

"Lyserg. This needs to stop!" Faust said.

"No! I can't stop . . . " Lyserg said, looking up, "I just can't!"

_His eyes . . . _

"No! You don't understand! I love Yoh! I'm with Yoh! I can't let you keep doing this to yourself, it's hurting you, can't you tell?" Faust said, trying to let Lyserg down slowly.

"I can't stop loving you! You're asking me to do something that I can't do! Why? Why can't you love me the way I love you?" Lyserg cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Faust held Lyserg's head and looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm not trying to hurt you . . . but . . . I don't love you."

Lyserg felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and shredded into a million pieces. He wanted Faust to love him! He wanted it more than anything else. He didn't want to believe that the one that he loved with all of his being had just thrown his heart to the floor.

Lyserg held on tightly to Faust's jacket and pulled.

"NO!" Lyserg yelled.

Faust felt terrible. He had just crushed someone's heart. And by the looks of it, he had done a good job.

"Lyserg! Please try and understand . . . "

"I don't want to understand! I just want you to love me!"

Faust took a breath as if he was going to say something.

"No! I don't want to listen! You're going to regret doing this! You're going to wake up tomorrow and realize that you really do love me and that you've made a huge mistake! I'll make you regret this!" With that, Lyserg ran down the hall and disappeared into the elevator.

"There I go, hurting someone again. Damn." Faust said to himself, walking back to his room.

He opened the door and sat on the bed, his head in his hands. Yoh touched his back.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea, everything is perfect. Now . . . where were we?" Faust asked, grabbing Yoh's hands and pulling him close.

As Faust held Yoh, he kept thinking about Lyserg. A poor broken soul, wandering around, searching for something that couldn't be found. Faust hoped that Lyserg wasn't serious about revenge. Because if he was, Faust wasn't sure if he would be strong enough to protect Yoh.

VFVFVFVFVF

_Please Comment, my dear friends._


	8. Kutsuu

_Hallo, and Please forgive me in advance. (Cry) I hope you enjoy this chapter and . . . don't kill me when you're done with it. Please Review._

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

_KutsuuPain and Agony_

_**Disclaimer: Shaman King isn't mine, sadly, but if anyone is selling it . . . **_

_**Rating: In this chapter- T for Language, Shonen-Ai and Violence (Gulp)**_

VFVFVFVFVF

Faust sat up in his bed and looked around. Yoh was asleep on the other side of the bed, peacefully. Faust put his hand up to his forehead and closed his eyes.

_Hell, I've got a damn headache!_

Faust stood and walked to the bathroom, blinded by his headache.

"Damn, this hurts!" He said to himself, looking in the mirror.

Yoh suddenly appeared in the doorway, out of breath and flushed.

"What's wrong Yoh?" Faust asked, rubbing his head.

"Where's Lyserg?" Yoh asked, panicking.

Faust looked up. Oh, that's right. Lyserg.

"Well, last night something happened and he ran away." Faust said.

"YOU LET HIM GO?" Yoh cried.

Faust jumped and looked at Yoh.

"Yes, why?" Faust asked, confused.

"Faust, I think I need to tell you about my dream now . . . " Yoh said, walking back to the bed.

Faust followed him and sat on the bed, unable to think. What was so bad about letting Lyserg go? He didn't see anything wrong. Lyserg was probably back in his room by now anyway.

"Faust, I'm ready to talk about my dream now." Yoh said.

"Are you sure? Because if you don't want to, I can wait." Faust said, looking at Yoh.

"I know. But, I think I really do need to talk about it." Yoh said, smiling faintly.

Faust nodded.

"Okay . . . well in my dream, you, Lyserg, and I come here and . . . well, let me skip to the important part. Lyserg runs away because you denied his confession of love. Silly, huh?" Yoh said.

"Actually, it might not be so silly . . . Yoh, that really happened. It happened last night and afterwards, he swore that I would regret it and ran into the elevator." Faust confessed.

"It's going to come true . . . " Yoh whispered.

Faust held onto Yoh's hands.

"Tell me the rest please."

"Well, someone comes to the hotel and . . . they kill you." Yoh said.

"Who? Who kills me?" Faust asked, thinking about how awkward that sounded.

"That's what scares me so much . . . I don't know." Yoh said, burying his face into Faust's chest.

Faust became somewhat frightened by Yoh's dream. What if it did come true? Faust shook his head.

_It wouldn't, it's just a dream after all . . . _

Faust stood up and grabbed Yoh's hand. Yoh wiped his teary eyes and followed Faust to the door.

"Do you want to go for a walk? Maybe you'll feel better afterwards." Faust suggested.

Yoh nodded and opened the door. Faust and Yoh walked, hand in hand, down the wide hallway and turned the corner.

"Faust."

Faust looked straight ahead and let go of Yoh's hand.

"Marco."

Marco, the leader of the X-Laws, stood in front of Faust, a menacing look in his eyes.

"Nice to see you, Faust. How has everything been?" Marco asked, sarcastically.

"Just fine . . . and yourself?" Faust asked, highly suspicious.

"Actually, I'm just wonderful! But, I know someone who isn't feeling so wonderful, thanks to you." Marco said, stepping to the side.

Lyserg stepped out from behind Marco and looked sadly at Faust. Faust looked at Yoh.

"Yoh, you might want to leave." Faust said.

"I'll never leave you." Yoh said, holding Faust's hand.

"Isn't that sweet? It's disgusting, is it not, Lyserg?" Marco said, stepping toward Faust.

"Please, just do it." Lyserg whispered.

_What?_

Yoh began to panic. It was beginning to look a lot like his dream.

"Anything for you Lyserg." Marco said, pulling a gun on Faust.

"What the hell? I didn't do anything to him!" Faust cried.

"Oh, but you did. You broke his heart, and that . . . I can't forgive." Marco said, snapping his fingers.

Yoh turned around.

"Faust! Look out!"

One of Marco's henchmen appeared out of nowhere and jabbed a long stick into his side.

"Argh!" Faust fell to the ground, holding his side.

"Faust!" Yoh bent down beside him and touched his shoulder.

Marco laughed.

"I believe, you have broken your ribs, my friend." Marco said, calling more henchmen over to Faust.

Yoh stood up to try to fight them off, but two burly men held him back. Yoh kicked and tried to wriggle out of their grip, but they were too strong.

Faust laughed and stood up, slowly.

"That wasn't fair now, was it?" Faust snapped.

Marco frowned and snapped his fingers. Three henchmen ran over to Faust and attempted to knock him senseless. Faust was doing fine until one of the henchmen kicked him hard in the back. The blow caused Faust to fall to his knees. He tried to stand again, but he couldn't move his legs. After that single blow, it all went downhill. Marco's men took turns hitting and kicking him. After a while, Marco snapped his fingers and called them off.

_Ahh! . . . Pain . . . now I remember why I used morphine . . . ha. Where's the morphine when you need it?_

"Y-you definitely . . . agh . . . don't fight fairly, you dirty snake." Faust said.

"Me? Me not fighting fairly? Well, was it very fair to throw Lyserg's dreams away? Was it fair to break his heart? Thanks to you, he came running to me for help. Thanks to you- . . . "

"God damn! Will you shut the hell up? You're making my ears bleed you bastard." Faust said, holding his side, which was now bleeding heavily.

Marco snapped his fingers once more and a large man carrying a heavy metal rod appeared in front of Faust.

"Kill him." Marco said, smiling.

"NO! FAUST!" Yoh screamed, trying as hard as he could to get free.

The man rose the bar up and prepared to hit Faust over the head with it. Faust closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst pain of his life. But instead of feeling immense pain, he heard a loud, _Crack!_, like the sound of metal hitting wood. Faust opened his eyes to see Eliza standing in front of him, blocking the metal rod with a wooden handled scythe.

"E-Eliza? How . . . " Faust asked, bewildered.

"I told you, if you need me I will always find you." Eliza said, hitting the man over the head with the scythe and knocking him out cold.

At that certain moment, Faust loved Eliza with all of his heart.

_Thank God for her and her "Faust-Sense" . . . _

Eliza continued to knock out henchmen, one by one, until they were all lying in a heap on the floor. Yoh dropped down next to Faust and hugged him, crying.

"Thank you...E-Eliza." Faust said.

Eliza looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"My baby . . . " Eliza whispered.

"It came true! My dream is coming true!" Yoh cried.

Marco laughed.

"Well, I might as well leave . . . there's not much more I can do. Come on Lyserg." Marco said turning around.

Lyserg looked, apologetically, at Faust.

_What have I done?_

"Come on Lyserg, he's going to die, don't worry!" Marco said.

As soon as Marco said that, Faust fainted and fell onto his back. The last thing Faust saw was Lyserg running toward him, crying. Then it all went black.

VFVFVFVFVF

_AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!_


	9. Suimin

_Hallo, I am back by popular demand. (Hooray!) I hope you like this chapter_. _I cried when I wrote this. And I had marvelous music to listen to, and because someone I really like asked, here is the soundtrack list:_

_**The soundtrack to "Michiyuki" (Hehe . . . soundtrack . . . )**_

_Chapter 1: Michiyuki by Hikida Kaori_

_Chapter 2: Upside Down by Jack Johnson_

_Chapter 3: 24 by Jem_

_Chapter 4: Passion by Utada Hikaru_

_Chapter 5: They by Jem_

_Chapter 6: Coming Back for More by Ashlee Simpson_

_Chapter 7: Talk of the Town by Jack Johnson_

_Chapter 8: Flat on the Floor by Nickelback_

_Chapter 9: Ongaku No Sensei by Yuka Funakoshi and Savin' Me by Nickelback_

_Thanks and review afterwards (probably two more chapters)._

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

VFVFVFVFVF

Yoh sat in the middle of the hotel hallway, holding Faust's head and weeping for him. He saw Lyserg run up and crouch down by Faust.

"Lyserg . . . " Yoh said, crying.

"Yoh . . . I can't even say how sorry I am."

"Then save your breath . . . do you have any idea what you've done!" Yoh cried.

Lyserg hung his head. He, in fact, had no idea what was happening. All he remembered was the terrifying moment when Faust dropped down to his knees, all of his ribs broken. The sound Faust let out of his mouth was the most awful sound. A mixture of pain, shock, and betrayal. And it was all his fault.

"Do you?" Yoh asked.

"No." Lyserg said, head cast down in shame.

Yoh hugged Faust and looked at Eliza, who was leaning on the wall, crying.

"Eliza?" Yoh looked at Faust's wounds, "Can you please call a hospital!"

Eliza quickly ran to the elevator at pressed the button for floor one. As soon as she disappeared, Yoh cried and hugged Faust, getting blood all over himself. Lyserg realized that he had been selfish, and because of his selfishness, Faust could die.

VFVFVFVFVF

Marco stood outside and smiled at the sky. Only one thing troubled him.

"I should've killed the bastard." He said to himself, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

It was then that he realized that Lyserg wasn't with him. He smirked and continued to walk down the street.

"I knew he was too weak."

Marco smiled as he walked away from the hotel.

"When Faust checks into the hospital . . . I should pay him a "friendly" visit . . . " Marco said, laughing.

He reached into his coat pocket and felt the cool metal of his gun. He laughed and went to ask for directions to the nearest hospital.

VFVFVFVFVF

Lyserg cried to himself, trying not to let Yoh see him. He had helped do this to the one he thought he loved. But was it love? Or just infatuation?

Yoh looked at Lyserg, a cold look in his eyes.

"Yoh, I truly am sorry. I don't know why I did what I did." Lyserg said.

Yoh took a breath to say something, but Eliza came running, cheeks flushed.

"They're . . . _huff, huff_ . . . coming. Yoh, he'll be all right." Eliza said, out of breath.

Yoh nodded, not believing her. This was exactly like his dream, now all he had to do was wake up. But no matter how many times he opened and closed his eyes, he didn't wake up.

"I love you Faust." Yoh whispered, even though Faust couldn't hear him.

Three men in white uniforms ran up to Faust, carrying a cot. They picked him up and dropped him onto the cot. Yoh lunged forward.

"God! Please be careful!" Yoh yelled, "Bastards . . . "

Eliza gasped.

"They're trying to help him, Yoh!"

"I don't care. Neither do they, they're going to end up killing him if I don't watch very closely." Yoh said, scowling.

Yoh followed the men outside to an ambulance and climbed with them into the back.

"What are you doing?" One of the men said with a heavy accent.

"I love him, so I'm coming with." Yoh said.

"Oh, a family member?" The man asked.

"No, I love him." Yoh said.

For the rest of the ride to the hospital, the man stayed silent.

VFVFVFVFVF

As soon as they got there, doctors crowed all around Faust and rushed him into the emergency room. Men all around Yoh were saying how "risky" and "dangerous" Faust's condition was. It scared Yoh. Would Faust be all right? Yoh followed the group to the emergency room door, but a doctor stopped him.

"I'm sorry, son, you can't come in here with your dad . . . " The doctor said.

"HE'S NOT MY DAD! He's my love . . . " Yoh said.

The doctor ignored Yoh and walked into the emergency room. Yoh leaned up against the wall nearest the double doors and slid to the floor. He held his head in his hands, tears dripping onto the floor.

"Eliza was wrong! He's not going to be okay . . . God! Faust, my love. My dearest . . . my heart." Yoh said, crying in fear that he would lose Faust forever.

VFVFVFVFVF

Yoh looked at Faust, asleep in the hospital bed. The doctors had finally let Yoh see him, after much pleading and begging. He held his knees while sitting on a chair in the hospital room, crying as hard as his eyes would permit. Eliza stood in the doorway with her hand over her mouth, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Lyserg looked in from the window, he couldn't go inside. His guilt wouldn't let him. So he cried outside the window, alone and scared.

Yoh looked straight at Faust, but he couldn't see. His eyes were so blurred by the onslaught of fierce tears, that he couldn't even see his broken love. All he could think about was losing Faust. He couldn't lose him! Where would he go after that? Not back to Anna, that's for sure.

Eliza walked over to Yoh's chair and put her hand on his back.

"Yoh? It will be o-okay . . . " Eliza said, fighting back her own tears.

"No, no it won't!" Yoh said, crying.

They heard a _knock_ on the door frame and Eliza turned to look. Yoh could've cared less.

"Oh . . . doctor." Eliza said, grief stinging her voice.

Just hearing that word made Yoh cry even harder. Doctors only brought bad news. Except for Faust, he was the best doctor that Yoh had ever met.

_Oh, Faust._

"Son, I think you might want to look at me." The doctor said walking toward the chair.

Yoh looked up and the doctor jumped. Yoh's eyes were red from crying.

"Um . . . anyway . . . Listen, is this your dad?" The doctor asked.

"No, idiot." Yoh said, beyond the point of plain "grief."

"Then who was he to you?"

_WAS! What does he mean?_

Yoh looked up at the doctor. The way he said "was" sounded like Faust was . . . dead.

"Was?" Yoh asked, frightened.

"Yes, a family friend, an uncle? Or maybe a cousin?" The doctor suggested.

"He was the love of my life!" Yoh cried.

The doctor stood looking at Yoh in silence. Yoh buried his head in his knees and cried.

"Lover? Really . . . " The doctor coughed and continued, "I'm afraid, that his conditions are highly unstable and his heart rate is difficult to read . . . "

"In English please?" Eliza asked, knowing Yoh had no idea as to what the man was talking about.

"He has a very low chance of living." The doctor said, almost too calmly.

Upon hearing that, Yoh screamed. He cried as hard as he could, overcome with grief. He stood up and stumbled blindly over to the bed that Faust was in.

"DAMNIT! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" Yoh yelled, tears falling onto Faust's face.

Yoh leaned his entire body over the bed and rested his head on Faust's lap.

"Please. Please don't leave me here . . . " Yoh whispered.

Thoughts flooded back of happier times as Yoh held onto Faust.

"_I love you, Yoh." _

Faust's voice leaked into his mind as he remembered the sweetness of times before.

"_There aren't enough words in the world to prove how thankful I am for you."_

"His sweet voice . . . "

_As soon as Yoh's feet touched the ground, Faust pulled Yoh close to his chest in one smooth motion. He leaned close to Yoh's ear._

"_I love you."_

So many happy things . . .

"_I'm not going to try and hide it anymore. I love you too, more than anything!" Faust admitted._

Thinking about happy times hurt. Because he knew that there might not be any more of them. Yoh looked at Faust and cried. He cried until his voice became hoarse and he could barely breath. After that, it was merely silent, painful tears. To him, the tears felt like acid, burning his skin. The searing pain dripping across his face was unbearable.

After awhile, Eliza walked up to Yoh and pulled a chair up beneath him.

"Sit down, Yoh." Eliza said.

Yoh sat, but he couldn't take his eyes away from Faust. No matter the black eye Faust had or the bandages he had almost everywhere, he was still more beautiful than an angel.

"The doctor didn't want to tell you this, so I fear I have to . . . "

Yoh looked at Eliza, with tear stained cheeks.

"I'm afraid . . . I have some news that . . . may hurt . . . "

VFVFVFVFVF

_Don't worry, don't cry. It's not over._


	10. Santan

_Hallo! Yes I am still alive, but I'm just unbelievably lazy. Haha! Well, I'm back with chapter ten and I hope I don't make people too sad, I have a tendency to do that . . . anyway, review afterwards!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

VFVFVFVFVF

"Yoh. Faust isn't doing so well. Marco's men broke his ribs and did something to his back . . . " Eliza said.

Yoh just stared at her. She shook her head.

"The doctors don't think he will live. And, even if he does, he might not ever be able to walk. So either way . . . "

Yoh's eyes begged to cry, but he had no tears left. All he could do was bottle up his emotions inside. When he tried to cry, all that came out were thin streams of tears. Not enough to explain his anguish. This tragedy that was tearing him up inside.

"Yoh?" Eliza was worried that Yoh didn't seem to be crying.

What did that mean?

"It hurts so bad, Eliza." Yoh said, tears finally regaining their strength.

Suddenly, Yoh heard a deep sigh. He turned and saw Faust shifting in the bed. Yoh immediately stood and hugged him.

"Faust! Are you awake? Please tell me you're awake . . . " Yoh pleaded.

Silence.

Faust didn't say a word. Yoh lost the only glimmer of hope that he had and fell back into the chair. A doctor walked in and saw Yoh with his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"He's . . . he's not waking up!" Yoh whimpered.

"Son, I don't know if he will. I just came to tell you that visiting hours are over. Time to go home." The doctor said, far from caring.

"Home . . . where is home?" Yoh asked.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hotel, Yoh. Maybe your room is still there." Eliza said.

She led Yoh by the shoulders out the door. As she passed, she threw an acid look at the doctor. Eliza let Yoh walk down the hall and wait in the waiting room. She looked down at the wall beneath the hospital room window. Lyserg was lying on the floor, fast asleep. Eliza gently shook him awake.

"Wake up, visiting hours are over." Eliza whispered.

Lyserg jerked awake and looked at Eliza. He instantly stood up to hug her.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me! It's all my fault!" Lyserg cried

"I know. How about you sleep on the couch in the waiting room? I'll see you tomorrow."

Eliza let go of Lyserg and walked outside to find Yoh sitting on the sidewalk, staring at the stars. He sounded like he was singing a lullaby of some sort.

Eliza smiled and touched Yoh's back.

"Let's go, okay?"

Yoh nodded and they started to walk to the hotel.

VFVFVFVFVF

As it turned out, the hotel still had his room. So, Eliza walked him to the room and said goodnight. As soon as she had left, Yoh laid down on the bed. The pillows still smelled like Faust. Yoh rested his head on Faust's pillow and fell asleep.

VFVFVFVFVF

Faust sat up in the hospital bed. A dull pain shot through his body.

"What the hell?" He asked himself, looking around.

Then he remembered what had happened at the hotel, Marco, and Lyserg.

"Lyserg . . . " Faust closed his eyes.

He was in too much pain to think. He touched his chest and inhaled sharply.

"Agh!" Faust had trouble breathing, "Damn Lyserg . . . "

A soft knock sounded on the door. Faust rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He really didn't need a crowd of doctors poking and prodding him right now. The knocking stopped and the door eased slowly open.

"Are you awake?" A voice whispered.

Faust stayed silent.

_Who the hell would be in here at this time of night?_

Faust cracked one eye open and looked. At the foot of the bed, a tall, shadowy figure stood looking at him.

"You are awake. The moonlight spilling in through the window is illuminating your eyes."

"Damn . . . " Faust said under his breath, "Who are you?"

"It is I."

"Be specific, idiot."

"It is I, Marco. I thought you would've guessed. Honestly!"

Marco walked to Faust's bedside. He leaned close to Faust and pulled out his gun.

"God, forgive me for this sin. Amen." Marco breathed.

A gunshot rang through the halls as Lyserg woke up and ran toward Faust's room.

VFVFVFVFVF

Yoh sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was still in the hotel room.

_Maybe it was just a dream . . . _

But, when Yoh looked around, he saw that Faust still wasn't there. Yoh looked at the clock, sadly.

"Oh my God! Visiting hours started two hours ago!" Yoh quickly got dressed and ran all the way to the hospital.

When he got almost to the steps, he paused to catch his breath. He looked up and saw four men carrying a body draped in a white sheet. Yoh inched closer and saw a single strand of blond hair sticking out from under the sheet. He immediately feared the worst, as he dropped to his knees.

"He's gone. He's gone . . . " Yoh whispered, crying.

Lyserg followed the men, a confused look on his face. He wandered up to Yoh.

"I don't know why I turned to Marco. And because of me . . . Faust . . . is dead." Lyserg said, starting to cry.

Yoh didn't want to believe it. Every second, another piece of his heart chipped away.

"All you bring is pain." Yoh said, tears streaming down his face.

Lyserg hung his head. It was true. He was selfish.

VFVFVFVFVF

Yoh walked to Faust's room. It was like the shock hadn't set in yet. The pain was so severe that it took awhile to believe it was real. When he came upon the door, Yoh noticed that there was yellow tape all over it. Yoh rested his hand on the door handle. He half expected to walk in and see Faust, just as beautiful as before. It was then that the tears hit him. Harsh, heavy tears that showed no sign of stopping.

Yoh leaned up against the wall as his legs began to shake. Finally, they gave way and Yoh came crashing to the ground.

"I love you! Please come back!" Yoh screamed at the wall.

Yoh heard a door open at the end of the hall and he turned to look. A police officer opened the door and turned his head to talk to someone who was still in the room.

"I understand your claim." The officer said.

Yoh stared absently at the door. He saw a flash of blond hair from inside the room. Yoh held his breath, trying not to yell. He closed his eyes and listened.

"...well, he's dead now. So I guess it doesn't matter much." The officer said.

Yoh felt a sudden burst of anger.

"Doesn't matter?" Yoh said to himself.

He stood up and walked angrily up to the police officer.

"How can his death not matter? Are you saying that you're just going to let his killer go!" Yoh cried.

The officer looked at Yoh, startled.

"Um . . . yes. This man didn't do anything."

"Didn't do anything! Are you insane! It's his fault!" Yoh screamed.

"How could this man do anything? He was defending himself." The officer replied.

Yoh let out an angry sigh and pushed past the officer.

"It's all that man's fault!" Yoh said, closing his eyes and pointing.

"Why are your eyes closed?" Someone asked.

"Because I can't look at you! It makes me sick!"

Yoh heard a laugh. It made him so angry that he turned around and walked back down the hall. He heard someone call after him, but he ignored them and kept walking.

"Damn you, Marco." Yoh whispered.

He couldn't take it anymore. All he wanted was Faust. Was that too much to ask for?

VFVFVFVFVF


	11. Kibou

_Hallo. It has been too long between updates for me, nai? Oh well, I'm back now and this is more of a funny-ish chapter. Yay! Anyway, review afterwards and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

_P.S. To everyone who knows me pretty well . . . I'm NOT obsessed! I'm not, I'm not, I'm NOT!_ _Just thought I'd make that clear._

VFVFVFVFVF

Yoh hid behind a corner and sat on the floor. In between breaths, he heard someone walking, awkwardly, down the hallway.

"Yoh!"

Yoh inched along the wall and peeked over the corner. He looked down and saw two black boots, inches away from his face.

_Oh crap._

Yoh looked up slowly, but stopped when he saw that this person was wearing a doctor's coat.

_Wait . . . Marco doesn't wear a doctor's coat . . . _

Quickly, Yoh looked at the person's face.

"FAUST!"

Yoh jumped to his feet and hugged Faust with such force that he almost fell over.

"You weren't shot!" Yoh said, weeping.

Faust winced.

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow . . . Damn this hurts!_

Yoh squeezed.

"OW!" Faust cried.

Yoh let go instantly. He couldn't help but smile. Even though Faust wasn't exactly the same, it was great to have him anyway.

"Yes, I'm alive! Why would you think otherwise? And why were you acting so strangely? The police officer wanted to arrest me!" Faust said.

Yoh blushed.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Marco. I mean, I thought he had shot you." Yoh said.

Faust attempted to kneel without hurting himself and sat against the wall.

"It hurts like hell, you know. Breaking your ribs, I mean. Now I feel terrible about when I broke yours a long time ago." Faust said.

Yoh nodded.

"Yea it hurt . . . but you were still on morphine back then, so I forgive you," Yoh said smiling, "By the way. . . How can you walk?"

Faust laughed.

"I needed to see you. Any pain is worth that."

Yoh leaned on Faust's shoulder gently.

"I missed you." Yoh said, "I wouldn't know what to do if you died."

Faust held Yoh's shoulders and kissed his forehead. Yoh opened his mouth to say something, but Faust pressed his finger to Yoh's mouth.

"Shh. Don't speak, just let me hold you." Faust said.

Yoh closed his eyes and his mind cleared. All he cared about was the thought that Faust was okay. As Yoh began to get more comfortable, he started to drift into a dreamy state. All of a sudden, he just wanted to sleep.

VFVFVFVFVF

When Yoh woke up, he heard Faust talking to someone.

"You touch him, you die, understand?" Faust said.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" A woman said.

Yoh knew the voice was familiar, but he just couldn't place a finger on it.

"How can you be like this? Are you jealous, is that it?" Faust asked.

No sound came from the other person.

"You . . . it's your fault."

"Excuse me? Look at him! Yoh is perfectly fine! If anything, it's your fault!" Faust yelled, still holding Yoh.

_Smack!_

Yoh opened his eyes. The woman had just slapped Faust . . . and Faust was laughing. He was laughing! Faust looked down at Yoh. He was now sporting a bright red hand print on his right cheek.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap?" Faust asked, unconcerned with the mark on his face.

Yoh nodded and looked up at the woman standing above Faust. His mouth dropped open and all of his words escaped his mouth.

"A-Anna?" Yoh asked, throat failing him.

"Yoh Asakura! What are you doing here," Anna looked, angrily at Faust, "with him!"

"I wanna be here, Anna." Yoh said.

"No, you don't. He's just brainwashed you to think that you do, now come on, let's go home." Anna said, grabbing Yoh's hand.

Yoh pulled his hand away and sat up. Faust stood up and looked directly at Anna.

"I can see that you two need to talk about this. If you need me, please do call." Faust said.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be in need of your 'services'." Anna said, smiling sarcastically.

Faust walked away and glared at Anna.

" . . . Bitch." He muttered under his breath.

As soon as Faust had turned the corner, Yoh looked up at Anna. She was pacing back and forth, her face red.

"What do you think you're doing, Yoh?" Anna suddenly cried.

"Um . . . I'm sitting here on the floor." He said, smiling slightly at Faust.

"Don't be a smart ass right now, Yoh! I can't handle it! I mean, what are you doing with Faust! He's bad for you!" Anna yelled.

That was about all Yoh could take. He was tired of all the trouble he and Faust had to go through all the time. He stood and looked straight into Anna's eyes.

"You make him sound like he's a disease! He's perfect, Anna! So you just shut up! You have no place to say what's right for me!" Yoh yelled back.

Anna looked at the floor. She felt completely defeated. She had no power anymore. Yoh had finally been able to overcome her. Yoh just looked at her for a moment and then started to walk away.

"Good bye, Anna."

Yoh ran to catch up to Faust, leavingAnna alone in the hall.Anna waited until Yoh couldn't see her anymore, then she dropped to the ground and started to cry. She had never been rejected before. She hugged her shoulders as tears flowed down her face.

"It hurts . . . to have your heart broken . . . " She whispered.

VFVFVFVFVF

Yoh ran up to Faust and beamed at him. Faust looked at Yoh, confused.

"Don't you have to talk to Anna?" Faust asked.

"Nope! I already did!" Yoh said, smiling.

"What did you say?" Faust asked, smiling evilly.

Yoh then began to act out the scene perfectly. After Yoh was done, Faust began to laugh hysterically.

"You really told her off!" Faust said.

Yoh nodded. He couldn't speak anymore. His throat hurt from laughing and talking so much.

"Hey, Yoh?" Faust asked.

"Yea?" Yoh answered, voice raspy.

"Do you think they still have our hotel room?" A sly smile crept across Faust's face.

Yoh nodded and smiled, obviously getting the same idea as Faust. Faust walked back to where Anna was and looked down at her.

_Insert intelligent comeback **here** . . . _

She looked up at them and wiped her eyes. Faust was about to say something to make her feel better, but his mind was quickly changed. Anna stood up and slapped Faust as hard as she could. Faust stumbled backwards and leaned upagainst the wall for support.

"I was about to make you feel better! You damn, unbearable- . . . " Faust started, anger rising.

"Ssh. We don't want any profanities to be said around our dear Yoh." She said, starting to walk away.

It seemed like Anna had broken out of her sad little bubble.

Yoh watched in awe as Anna walked down the hall. It was like she had never been crying. Yoh looked at Faust and saw that his face was rapidly turning red.

"I _swear_! If she wasn't a girl, I'D KILL HER!" Faust yelled.

Yoh hugged Faust gently.

"Forget about her, okay? I'm just happy you're here with me." Yoh said.

Faust smiled and winced. Yoh let go and looked Faust up and down, with wide eyes.

"What did I hurt?"

Faust laughed and held Yoh's chin.

"Who told you to worry about me?" He asked.

Yoh smiled softly and held Faust's hand against his cheek.

" I don't have to be told. It's an instinct."

VFVFVFVFVF


	12. Break Your Promises

_**Important: **HI! How are you all? Good? I hope so. It's been a while and I really wanted to update this one! I really really really want you to read this one, it's really important to me and I'd like to share it with you! Enjoy this chapter and review afterwards, please!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

VFVFVFVFVF

"Our vacation kind of died . . . " Faust said, still sitting in the hospital's hallway.

Yoh laughed and smiled at Faust.

"No, thankfully . . . you didn't." Yoh said.

Faust looked at Yoh, surprised. Yoh really had been worried. Faust began to think about ways they could've avoided this whole fiasco.

_Let's see . . . first of all . . . I didn't have to fall in love with him. Yes! That would have done the trick! But, since I couldn't control that . . . why did we have to go to Germany? Why couldn't we have gone to Hawaii! If this happened just because I love him . . . what can I do to keep him from harm?_

In truth, Faust knew what he should do. But, he didn't want to. He _should_ take Yoh back to Anna. That's where he belonged, where he was needed. Faust leaned his head back against the wall and sighed.

_I'm sick of being the responsible adult . . . _

Yoh looked at Faust. His eyes shined, fresh from crying. Faust glanced at Yoh and felt his heart break.

_Pretty soon, tears will be flowing from your pretty eyes again . . . _

"I can't break your heart . . . " Faust whispered, a tear lingering at the side of his eye.

"What?" Yoh asked.

Faust shut his eyes, making the tear slide down his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Yoh asked, touching Faust's cheek.

A simple touch seemed to set off a switch inside of Faust, causing him to cry. Yoh pulled his hand back and wrapped his arms lovingly around Faust.

"I don't want to, but I think I might just have to . . . " Faust whispered, tears falling onto the slick floor.

"You aren't making sense, Faust . . . " Yoh said.

Inside of Yoh's head, he knew that Faust was making perfect sense. Yoh just didn't want to hear the words.

Faust rubbed his eyes hastily.

_I am not supposed to be the one crying, damnit!_

"Yoh. I know I've said this before, but when I said it the first time, I didn't follow through with it. So . . . Yoh . . . " Faust began, beginning to choke up again.

Yoh put his hands over his ears and shut his eyes.

"You're damn determined not to hear me, aren't you?" Faust said, raising his voice.

Yoh just whimpered and shut his eyes tighter. Faust held Yoh's face in his hands and shook him slightly.

"Look at me, damnit!" Faust commanded.

Yoh opened his eyes and breathed in. His eyes were watering and he couldn't do anything to stop them. Faust kept holding onto Yoh's head as he hung his own.

"Yoh . . . I love you. I can't say that this doesn't hurt me, because that is a damn lie. If I let you go, I'll miss you like hell, but you can't be with me! I can't . . . I'm not allowed this love." Faust took one hand off of Yoh's head and covered his own eyes.

_I can't let him see me cry over this . . . _

"No! I won't listen! I won't listen to you! I don't want to!" Yoh cried, holding Faust's hand against his cheek firmly.

"Would it be easier if I told you that I hated you? Would that make it all easier to bear, Yoh? Damnit Yoh! I can't make everything seem like a damn fairytale! We have to face reality no matter how much we don't want to! We can run, but we sure as hell can't hide!" Faust wept.

Yoh cried. He didn't even try to say a single word. Faust's words had set his very heart and soul on fire. Words would do him no good, all they did was bring pain.

Faust rubbed Yoh's cheek gently with his hand, but Yoh pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." Yoh spat, still crying.

"Who are you fooling? You hate this as much as I do! The last thing you want to do is push me away!" Faust said.

"I don't want to lose you!" Yoh cried, throwing himself into Faust's shoulder.

Faust hugged him as hard as he could, not caring who saw. He needed one more minute with this beautiful brunette and he didn't care if there were consequences.

His lover's harsh embrace was hurting Yoh, but he didn't care. They were together. Any brief moment of happiness was worth the pain. If anything, the moment when Faust pulled away from Yoh hurt worse than anything.

"We've tried this before! We've tried to be together, but every time, one of us gets hurt!" Faust quieted his voice and continued, "It can't happen, Yoh. You belong with Anna."

"No! I belong with you! A part of me dies when I'm not with you . . . " Yoh whispered back, looking down.

Faust stood and held his hand out to Yoh. Yoh allowed himself to be lifted to his feet while thinking about what was going on.

He had just found out that his love was alive and now they had to be separated again. It just wasn't fair in Yoh's eyes.

"If I'm going to keep my word, you have to go." Faust coughed.

"Don't keep your word. Break a promise." Yoh pleaded.

_How do I get myself into these situations? I am always the one to break Yoh's heart, yet I call this "love" . . . _

Faust turned his head away from Yoh. Yoh held Faust's hand in between his and looked at him. It obviously was killing him. Yoh could see it in his eyes. But, still, Faust knew that they couldn't be together. Yoh was engaged to Anna and Faust still had a place for Eliza in his heart. It was destined to be a cursed relationship from the start. It couldn't be helped.

Gently, Faust pulled his hand out of Yoh's grip and touched his cheek.

"Yoh, as unfortunate as this is . . . it has to be done . . . " Faust whispered, leaning down.

"No." Yoh said under his breath.

Faust gently kissed Yoh's lips for the last time. He touched his forehead to Yoh's and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Yoh."

The doctor then stood and began to walk away, hands in his pockets. Yoh opened his eyes and opened his mouth, but no words came out. He straightened up and clenched his fists.

"Faust!" Yoh cried, tears bulging from his eyes.

It was like they didn't even know each other. Faust turned his head and flashed a relaxed sort of smile at Yoh.

"Take care of yourself." Faust said, continuing on his way.

Yoh breathed in sharply and fell to the ground. An intense pain shot through his knees and up into his thighs, it felt as if his leg had just shattered into a million pieces. Despite the searing pain coursing through his legs, Yoh knew that the pain in his heart was worse. Every little memory of Faust came flowing back as he watched his love walk down the pearl white halls. Every kiss, every word, every embrace came back, producing a new tear with each one.

Yoh saw Faust push the door open, letting light from the sun flow over everything. He saw Faust give him one last glance, then look away. A lone tear, illuminated by the sun, shined on his cheek as he walked through the doors.

"For once . . . give me a happy ending." Yoh prayed, closing his eyes.

Yoh used the wall to help himself up. He tried to balance, but his legs hurt too much. With every step, he stumbled and leaned against the wall, like a baby deer that depends on it's mother. Faust was Yoh's support, and he couldn't move forward without him. Yoh gave up and slid back down the wall. Why even try?

At that moment, Anna rounded the corner. She had come back in to tell Faust off again. She thought it was rather fun. But all of her intentions flew out the window when she saw Yoh crumpled up on the floor, sobbing. She ran to him and knelt down next to him. Anna hugged him tightly.

"Let's go home. I love you Yoh." Anna said, hugging Yoh.

Yoh leaned against Anna's shoulder. Who do you turn to when your only support has left? The first one to show love.

Thanks to Anna, Yoh was never the same again.

VFVFVFVFVF

"Yoh! Are you still not ready?" Anna asked, walking through the kitchen.

Yoh grumbled.

"I'm not supposed to see the bride on the wedding day."

"It doesn't matter! I am the bride and I'm telling you to go get ready!" Anna demanded.

Yoh rose from the table and walked down the hall that led to all of the rooms in the house. He passed by his old room, which now belonged to Tamao. Horohoro's room, Ren's room, Ryu's room . . . . Yoh paused. Faust's room. A room that had not been occupied for a very long while. He pushed the door open gently. The room was dusty, but Faust's presence was there. Yoh could almost feel the doctor touch his shoulder as he entered the room. He walked further in and saw something that caught his eye.

There was an old trunk sitting by Faust's bed. Yoh unlatched the rusty lock and pried it open. Inside, there were books and papers, most of which Yoh didn't understand. He dug through until he found something of interest. A small oak box was hidden under all of the scattered papers. Yoh lifted it out and used his shirt to brush away dust. He opened it and felt his heart break. Inside the box, resting on a swatch of purple velvet, was Yoh's orange headphones.

VFVFVFVFVF


End file.
